Groovy Kind of Love
by drgemini86
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Daniel likes coming to Sam. Fluffy oneshot set in s10. Lyrics featured are Groovy Kind of Love by Phil Collins. SamDaniel, CamVala


_**Groovy Kind of Love, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__After a stressful day at work, Daniel likes coming home to Sam. Fluffy one-shot set in and around season 10. Lyrics featured are Groovy Kind of Love by Phil Collins. SamDaniel, CamVala established relationship._

_**Pairing**__**s: **__SamDaniel, CamVala_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__A/U, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed_

_**Spoilers: **__Little ones for the series_

_**A/U: **__been wanting to write one around this song for ages because it's just so nice. I think I forgot to put it in Jackson Junior… it'll get in there someday. lol For the movie trivia buffs, the song was on the soundtrack of Buster, a moderately/vaguely successful movie in the '80s about a crook starring Phil Collins and Julie Walters (the teacher from Billy Idiot… oops, Elliot)_

_--------------------_

Daniel felt depressed and run-down from a long day at work, featuring heated debates with fellow linguists, an extra workload because of ill colleagues… and Vala taking the opportunity to hang out with him after having a row with Cam, the two having started a relationship six months previously. He missed Teal'c's calm influence, the Jaffa being off-world to spend time with Ish'ta.

This all resulted in one grumpy Archaeologist who wanted nothing better than to shower, and then sleep like the dead until General Landry finally granted his leave request. Somehow, he thought, the General was above extortion.

Stupid traffic… why was the road full of cars at half twelve at night? Why was it full when he needed to get home to the comfort of his girlfriend and his bed? He smiled, despite his sudden bout of depression, feeling fortunate at having not only a colleague but his best friend as his girlfriend, who understood the demanding nature of his work.

He impatiently tapped his steering wheel, grumbling swearwords and curses in Ancient Egyptian.

--------------------

He eventually arrived home an hour later than scheduled, looking much the worse for wear. Knowing that Sam would be asleep, he, absolutely shattered, drowsily took his jacket off, dropping his file folder onto the table in the hall, and took his shoes off. Catching a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror, he mumbled to himself grumpily, vainly attempting to stop his hair from sticking up every which way like it did whenever he was in his present state.

Switching the lights off, he went upstairs and undressed before getting into the shower, groaning tiredly as the hot water hit him, pounding his weary muscles.

Drying himself off afterwards, he glumly slipped on a pair of fresh boxers and a t-shirt before going into his and Sam's room. His spirits immediately lifted on seeing his girlfriend of almost two years, best friend for all of ten, and he finally smiled for the first time since he had woken up with her that morning.

"_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heartbeat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_…"

He exhaled, feeling the tension leave him, and he slipped under the covers next to her, instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently and then closed his eyes, finally feeling as though he had come home, feeling her steady heartbeat through her back as his hand slowly caressed her it, and feeling soft puffs of her breath tickling the area just under his ear.

"_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh_…"

She woke up within seconds, smiling on being in a very familiar embrace. She gazed up at him, touching his lips and she watched as his eyes flickered open. He smiled as he gazed at her, and she said with a smile,

"Hey."

"Hey… did I wake you?"

She shook her head and he smiled more, wrapping his arms around her tighter, remarking, his lips a hair's breadth from hers, "Good."

She smiled as he kissed her, and he shivered with delight. Her smile grew wider, having known him for so long and knowing that he wasn't cold. She ran a hand down his waist during the kiss, and remarked mischievously when they broke apart, playfully squeezing a particular part of his anatomy which made him wince and groan,

"For someone who's had another frustrating late night at the mountain, you're surprisingly virile."

He kissed her again, this time the gesture a little quicker than before, and he replied, slowly running his fingers through her hair as he smiled at her warmly, "You always make me forget how tired I am." He caressed her cheek. "… it can wait though. You've got work tomorrow… well, later today."

"Oh no, I don't."

He frowned and she continued with a little grin, "Let's just say that I let Bill take care of it for a change. I've got the day off… is it a coincidence that it happens to coincide with yours?"

He grinned happily, surprised, and she wrapped her arms around him, saying as he gazed at her lovingly, "Let's take it slowly though because you might fall asleep. How was work?"

He kissed her, remarking, "That would never happen."

He said, in reply to her question as her fingers played with his hair, slowly running up and down his neck, "Oh… Balinsky was an overexuberant ass, as usual… everyone else but me seems to have the 'flu, so I had to do their work… not that I minded but then…" He sighed. "Mitchell and Vala had another bust-up."

She replied with a sigh of her own, exasperated, "Oh… those two. Cam rang me up earlier. There's enough tension, sparks and chemistry between them to power the SGC for centuries. Did Vala, like last time, say that she didn't want him back?"

He rolled his eyes and said as his hand slowly caressed her waist beneath her pyjama top, "Oh yeah." He pouted. "Teal'c's still with Ish'ta, so he wasn't there for Vala to moan at. I think she secretly enjoys adding to my stress for no reason whatsoever. Does she even need a reason?!"

She smiled in amusement at his growing grumpiness, and she slipped his t-shirt off, running her fingers up and down his back, remarking, "It's like with General O'Neill… he used to… and still loves teasing you. You get so highly-strung about things."

"Well, at least it isn't a badly written drama with him. I swear… I'm at my wit's end. We've got to do something to keep those two together. It's the same cycle over and over again with them. Vala overreacts at one of Mitchell's throwaway comments, they argue, they don't speak to each other… and they get back together, have a night of manic sex… go back to getting caught making out in closets and offices… and then she overreacts at something."

She chuckled, saying, "You're fun to embarrass… that's why you know the details. She enjoys it."

He rolled his eyes, annoyed, and then said with a smile , "Well, at least _we're_ not like that."

She raised her eyebrows in happiness, her hand now moving down his sculpted chest and abdomen, and she said, "I think it's a maturity thing." He snorted with laughter and she grinned. "Fine… right… we're not that mature, but we've known each for much longer."

"_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_…"

He smiled at her, tracing her lips with his fingers, and he said, "I've loved every minute of you being here. It's not just a matter of not waking up alone… it's… well, it's being with you. Everything is hectic, but being with you makes it all into nothing. I just try to make through each day until I can sleep with you… or do anything with you."

She replied, a hand wandering beneath the waistband of his boxers as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Here, here."

They kissed and he, grinning, swiftly divested her of her pyjamas, glad as she was that they would have a full day to recover… and do other things. He whispered as he gazed at her naked body in awe, his fingers tracing each scar and discovering the few he hadn't seen or noticed before,

"I love you, Sam… with my whole heart and everything I have. And I think we work pretty well together, professional capacity notwithstanding."

She giggled as he tickled her, and she said as she straddled him, sitting on his stomach as he wondered how much longer his self control would last for, "We do work pretty well together… Goodness knows what General Landry's thinking, not forgetting Cam and Vala, and half the mountain, with me having a day off at the same time as yours."

"_We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love, oh_ …"

"I don't care."

She grinned as he held her close to his now completely naked self. "That's good… neither do I."

They made love slowly and gently, relishing in the feeling of skin against skin, heartbeats against heartbeats, lips against lips, and glad that they were both alive, if only for that single extended moment of divine bliss.

As they dozed off, birds singing outside as the sun began to peek over the horizon, he whispered, making her giggle once again and then provoking a mutual laughing fit, "_We've got a groovy kind of love_."

– Fin

--------------------

_Thanks for reading._

_Bully's Special Prize… a review button of your very own to use when you've just read something and want to tell the author whether you absolutely hated it… or grudgingly liked it and will forgo stabbing needles into dolls of her._


End file.
